The New Girl
by superstar289
Summary: When a new girl moves to town, she becomes friends with the gang. She also has a secret that nobody can know. Also, a old enemy returns and is after the new girl and Benny.Will the gang figure out Serena's shocking secrect, or will it stay a mystery?
1. Chapter 1

hey. I'm superstar 289.I am new here at so I hope you enjoy my story ,I don't own my babysitter's a vampire.

CHAPTER 1: Benny's POV.

I walked into whitechapel high. I spotted my best friend Ethan. Hey E. I said.

''Hey Ben. how are you?Ethan asked.

"I'm good,what about y - ah!" Ethan and I yelled. ''Rory! Dont do that! you made me pee my pants" Ethan yelled.

I made you pee your pants? Rory asked,looking at Ethan like he was you know...weird and crazy.

"Yes, you made me pee.'' Ethan said.

''ok awkward moment but anyway if you do that one more time, I will kill you. I said it once, not gonna say it again.''I said

''Now I'm gonna say this again. To kill vampire ninja, you must first find vampire ninja" Rory said, then flashed away when we wasn't looking.

"Vampire-"I started but got interrupted when a girl with brown hair and green eyes and a nose similar to mine's bumped into me.

''Oh I'm so sorry.'' The girl said looking down, but when she looked at me her eyes widened.

''No, I'm the one who's sorry.I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

''hey, it's ok'' The girl said, interrupting me.

. ''Um, what's your name?'' she asked me.

Why would I ask him his name if I already know it.I'm just gonna make up a excuse to get out of there. Serena thought.

''Benny weir. What's your name? I asked her.

''oh, um Serena'' Serena said.

what about her last name ? I thought.

''You don't need to know my last name. Well, not yet anyway.''Serena said, then ran down the hallway.

"ok, that was weird. well I'm gonna go to the bathroom to change pants".Ethan said.

"Wait,you actually peed your pant's?"I asked

"yeah.''Ethan said.

"Dude'' I said. ''Eh." Ethan said,then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO. SERENA'S POV

I kept running and running and running until i bumped into someone. Man I got to stop bumping into people. I thought.

''I'm so sorry.I don't even know why I keep bumping into people.'' I said.

"No, it is ok. what is your name?" The girl asked.

''Serena.'' I told her. ''Don't you have-'' NO!'' I yelled,interrupting the blonde,and she raised her eyebrows at me.

''uh,I mean I don't have a last name." I said.

''Okay,well I'm Erica.'' The blonde said.

"And I'm Sarah.'' Sarah said.

''And we are Sarica." Sarah and Erica said at the same time.

''Sarica?" I asked.

"It's our name together because we're best friends." Sarah said.

"Oh well look at the time" I said,looking at my watch,"its 8:00.I better get to class.'' I said.

"But class doesn't start for another five minutes.'' Erica said.

'' I'm gonna get a head start!'' I yelled,already down the hallway.

yes I know it was a short chapter,but I didn't have enough time.I have to study for my next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guy's its me superstar289 and this is chapter three.i'm rocking these shades.i have shades on right now so yeah. I don't own my babysitter's a vampire. **

**chapter 3**

**Benny's pov:**

I was walking down the street with Ethan to my house.

''So what do you think of the new girl?'' Ethan asked me.

''what do you mean?'' I asked.

''Do you like her?'' Ethan asked.

''What?'' I asked.''No, I don't like Serena''.''I like Erica remember.'' I said.

''Oh yeah.'' Ethan said.

''So, want to play lord of the rings.?''**(1.)** I am on level 4.4! We can unlock new things now.'' I said.

''Well can you wait until we actually get in the house?'' Ethan asked.

''Dude, we're already in the house.I unlocked the door while you were of unlocking we should be unlocking the swords and guns in lords of the rings**(2.)** like right now!Grandma i'm home!'' I yelled.

''Benjamin,im right here.''Grandma weir said,and then Ethan snorted and started laughing.

''Benjamin!Ha!'' Ethan yelled and snorted again. Then Grandma weir cleared her throat.

''Oh,uh sorry.'' Ethan said.

''Did they act like this since I was gone.''Serena asked grandma weir.

''Oh they never changed''Grandma weir replied.

''Guy's, stop fighting!'' Serena yelled,and that's when we looked at her.

''Serena?'' Ethan and I asked.

''Ethan morgan,Benny weir,wassup.'' I said.

''How do you know my last name?'' Ethan asked.

''And what the heck are you doing here?'' I asked,and Ethan nodded.

'' I knew you guys since we were little.'' Serena said.

''Huh?'' Ethan and I asked.

''Gosh their dumb.'' Serena whispered,and grandma weir nodded.

''Can you please just get to the point?''Ethan asked.

''Ok well Benny meet your twin sister, Serena. Grandma told me.

**oh look.A cliffhanger.**

**(1.) I don't own lord of the rings.(of course.)**

**(2.) I really don't know if lord of the rings has swords and guns in it.i'm not even sure it's a it?you know what,just forget it.**

**Adios Amigos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys It's me, here is the disclamer. I-**

**Rory: "Can I do the disclaimer?"**

**Benny: ''Dude, back off. I am doing the disclaimer.''**

**Me: ''You know what? Whoever is a vampire is going to do the disclaimer.''**

**Rory:''YES!''**

**Benny:''Darn it.''**

**Me: ''Let's just get this thing over with.''**

**Rory: ''Superstar289 does not own us or My babysitter's a vampire.''**

**Me: ''Thanks Rory. Well, you heard him. So enjoy the story and don't forget to review.''**

**Serena's POV:**

''What!'' Benny and Ethan yelled.

"Guy's listen. I know it sounds crazy but Benny, I'm your long-lost twin.'' I said.

'' It doesn't sound crazy. Serena, It is crazy!'' Ethan yelled.

''What? When? How? Huh? What?!'' Benny asked.

''What Benny means is how the heck did this happen?'' Ethan asked, and Benny nodded.

''You want to tell them or should I?'' Grandma asked.

'' I'll tell them. Where should I start? Well, when Benny and I was born, we did everything together. Then one day, our parents got divorced and we had to move here, But when we got here, we couldn't find you. Benny, you were gone. But then grandma found you and we all agreed that you should stay with her.'' I told them

" Woah, that was like the most awesome story ever.'' Ethan said, and it looked like he was...

''Ethan, are you crying?'' Grandma weir asked.

''What, no. I'm just sweating through my eyes.'' Ethan said.**(1.)**

''He has a soft spot.'' Benny said.

''What. Dude, I don't have a soft spot.'' Ethan lied.

''When we saw a romantic comedy-'' Benny started but I interrupted him.

''Wait. Why were you watching a romantic comedy in the first place?'' I asked him.

''Jane made them watch it.'' Grandma weir replied.

''Yeah but anyway, Ethan cried through the whole thing.'' Benny said, and all of us started laughing.(except for Ethan.)

''Benny cried too.'' Ethan said.

''No I didn't.'' Benny said.

''What romantic comedy was it?'' I asked, and Ethan and Benny looked at each other.

''Romeo and Juliet.'' They replied.**(2.)**

''Really?'' I said.

''Yeah.'' Ethan said

''That movie really get's to me.'' Benny said.

''Ok well Ethan call Sarah and tell her to come over here with Rory and Erica.'' Grandma said. '' Ok.'' Ethan said.

''Erica is coming over? YES!'' Benny said.

''So you like Erica?'' I asked Benny while walking over to him.

''Do you like Rory?'' He asked.

''Dude, answer my question.'' I said.

''No you answer my question.'' He said.

''No you.'' I said.

''No you.'' He said.

''No you.'' I said.

''No you.'' He said.

''Ok. Fine. I like Rory. Now answer my question.'' I said.

''Yeah I like Erica.'' Benny said.

''Cool''. I said.

''Ethan, did you call Sarah yet!'' Benny yelled.

''I'm doing it. I just need to practice my speech!'' Ethan yelled back.

''Practice?'' I asked.

''He likes Sarah.'' Benny said.

'' Oh'' I said.

**Well that was the story I hoped you enjoyed it and sorry for mistakes.**

**1. Got that from Phineas and Ferb. I love that show!**

**2.I do not own Romeo and Juliet.**

**BYE !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's it's me. Here is the fifth chapter. P.S. I don't own my babysitter's a vampire.**

**Sarah's POV:**

I was walking down the street with Erica and Rory when I got a call.

''Oh my gosh it's Ethan.'' I said.

''Answer it.'' Erica said.

''Ok.'' I said. Then I answered it.

''Ethan, wassup.'' I said.

''Hey Sare,so um listen I need you, Erica, and Rory to come to Benny's house right now.'' Ethan said.

**Is he trying to ask me out? **I thought.

''Wait, is Benny gonna be there?'' Erica asked.

''What do you think, it's his house.'' Rory said, and Erica and I looked at him.

''Woah, did Rory say something smart?'' Ethan asked.

''I think he did'' I said.

''Hey,I have my moments.'' Rory said.

''Well I gotta .'' Ethan said, then hung up.

''So Benny is gonna be there. Ok bye.'' Erica said, then flashed to Benny's house.

''So Erica likes Benny. That's a shocker.'' Rory said.

''Well who do you like Mr. vampire ninja?'' I asked.

''I like Serena, and I already know you like Ethan so yeah.'' Rory said.

''Does everyone know I like Ethan?'' I asked him.

''Yup. Pretty much everyone in the whole school knows, except for Ethan. Man he is clueless.'' Rory said.

''Ok I got it. Now let's go. I said, then flashed away with Rory.

Later...

''So let me get this and Serena are twins who got separated at birth? I asked Ethan.

''Yep'' Ethan said,

_look at is so cute.I have a nickname for him. It's name sounds so cute, just like Ethan. I mean just look at his brown eyes and brown hair and amazing smile. That's it. I'm gonna ask him out today...or mabye !I'm gonna ask him out today and that is a promise. Man, I gotta write that in my TO do list. Forget about the to do list woman! Just go up to him and ask him out. Wait,what if he doesn't like me back. Dang it. I should have thought this through.I need a plan. Sare don't freak out, don't freak out. Oh, don't tell me to not freak out woman!Man I'm fighting with myself.I'm going crazy. Dang it-_

My thought's were interrupted by Ethan.

''Sarah, are you ok?You been spacing out for more than five minutes.'' Ethan said.

''Huh?Oh i'm good.'' I said, and he nodded.

**Serena's POV:**

_Should I tell them that Jesse is back.I'll just tell benny. On second thought, I won't tell him. But he is my brother. I'll tell him._

''Benny, I need to talk to you over there by the corner.'' I said.

''Sure.'' He said, and we walked over there.

''Ok um Jesse is back.'' I whispered so he couldn't hear me.

''What?'' He asked.

''Jesseisbackandisgonnagetrevenge-'' I said really fast, but he interrupted me.

''What? you're talking to it slowly.'' Benny said.

''I said that Jesse is back and-'' I said really slow and he interrupted me again.

''Ok, not that slow.'' He said.

''Jesse is back and is going to get revenge on you and Ethan.'' I said.

''What!'' He almost yelled.

''Dude, shut up. Do you want them to hear? I asked.

''Sorry .'' He whispered.

**Benny's POV:**

I can't believe Jesse is back. I thought he was dead.I have to tell Ethan.

I thought.

''You can't tell Ethan. Serena said.

_Woah, it's like she read my mind._I thought.

''That's because I did read your mind you dork.'' Serena said.

''How?'' I asked.

''I have the power to read minds, duh.'' She said.

''Oh.'' I said.

**Well, that's it for now. I'll have chapter 6 up soon. Mabye tomorrow. So bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I had a project. So I have been really busy. So I'm sorry.**

**I do not own my babysitter's a vampire. Hope you enjoy the story. **

**Serena's pov:**

"So why can't I tell Ethan again?'' Benny asked me (again).

''You can't tell Ethan Because he might freak out and go into panic mode.'' I said. ''Do you want him to go running around the house screaming ''Jesse is back! We're all gonna die!''. And his parents are gonna ask us "Is he drunk?'' Well, do you?'' I asked.

''No, but what if he touches you so he can get a vision?'' He asked.

"Or we can tell him, but after we tell him, we get a pole and beat him with it so he won't remember anything!'' I said.

''Yeah, uh my plan is better.'' Benny said.

''Fine'' I said.

''Hey E, come over here with me. Woah, I just rhymed. Up top! Benny yelled, rasing his hand up.

''Dude, no.'' I said.

''What's up?'' Ethan asked.

''Touch Serena so you can get a vision.'' Benny said.

''Why? Oh, what happened?Is Hottie back?Oh,just tell me what happened-''

''Dude, nothing bad happened. Just do it.'' Benny said.

''Ok.'' Ethan said, and he touched me, and when he did that, his eyes clouded.

**{Ethan's vision}**

**Serena was walking down the hallway at school.**

**Flash:**

**Serena bumped into Jesse.**

**Flash:**

**Serena saw Jesse, and they started talking. suddenly, Serena had an angry look on her face, then she slapped Jesse.**

**Flash:**

**Jesse had a smirk on his face, then bent down to Serena's neck.**

**Flash:**

**Jesse bit Serena, Then he flashed out with her, putting her behind the school, leaving her with two bite marks in her neck.**

**Flash:**

**''Hey seer.'' Jesse said."I'm back.''**

**{End of vision}**

Ethan looked at me, then at Benny, then at me, then at Benny, then at me again.

''J-J-Jesse.'' Ethan said.

''He's about to go into panic mode.'' Benny whispered to me.

''Ethan!Whatever you have to say, just say it.'' I said.

''Jesse is back!Ethan yelled, causing everyone to look at him.

''Oh man Jesse is back, Jesse is back!What do we do, what do we do!AHHHH!'' Ethan yelled, then passed out.

''Uh, what just happened?'' Sarah, Erica, and Rory asked together.

''What did I just do?'' I asked Benny.

''He's gonna be ok.'' Benny said.

''Well, why don't you tell that to Ethan's dad .''Rory said, and all of us looked over to where he was at.

''Was Ethan drunk?''He asked.

**So there you go. I did chapter 6. I hoped you enjoyed it and I might have chapter 7 up tomorrow. So, until next time , and I'm sorry if it was short.**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy's. I'm so sorry I haven't updated yet.I've been so busy because we're having a 5th grade graduation tomorrow and we have been practing for three weeks so I haven't had enough and sorry if there's any was made on may 22.**

**{Erica's POV:}**

''Wait, Jesse is back?I thought we killed that guy!?'' I yelled.

''Calm down Erica.'' Benny said.

Then that's when I really lost it. ''Never tell a vampire to calm down!'' I yelled at him.

Benny looked scared for a moment, but then looked at Serena.

**{Serena's POV:}**

"Serena, is there something else you have to tell me?'' Benny asked.

How did he figure it out. wait, maybe it's because we're twin's.I thought.

''Oh, well um, there is some other things I forgot to mention.'' I said.

''Well, what is it?'' Sarah asked.

''Well um, I'm a a a...you know what, let me just show you instead.'' I said, then I hissed, showing my fangs.

''Oh snap!You're a vampire!?'' Benny yelled.

I'm actually a fledging.'' I said and after I said that, Ethan woke up.

''OH MY GOD!Serena's a vampire!''Ethan yelled.

''Dude, we know that already and plus , she's a fledging''.Rory said.

''Well you could have atleast told me. Ethan said, then got up and started talking to Benny.

**{Sarah's POV:}**

I was staring at Ethan untill someone nudged me.

''Still staring at Ethan I see.'' Erica said, sitting next to me on the couch.

''Like you're the one to talk, I see you staring at Benny every once in a while.I even recorded it.I said, while taking out my phone.

'' I'm just saying. Go talk to him Sarah.I mean, it's not like he's gonna say no.'' She said.

''Ok, I'm going to go talk to him.''I said, then went over there where Ethan was at.

''Hey Ethan.'' I said.

''Hey Sarah.'' He said.

''Listen, I really li- I started, but got interrupted by a scream from the kitchen.

''BENNY!" Ethan yelled, and we all followed him into the kitchen.

''What happened?''Rory asked.

''Benny told me that he was going in the kitchen, that's all. Ethan said.

'' It's Benny's bag.'' I said.

''Benny's never leaves without it. Something is really wrong here.'' Serena said.

''Well, why are we still here?Let's go save Benny!''Erica yelled.

''Why do you even care?'' Ethan asked.

''She cares because she likes Benny.'' I said.

''Sarah!'' Erica yelled.

''Sorry, it just slipped out.'' I said.

**Ethan's Pov:**

I picked up the bag, but when I picked it up, I had a vision.

**Ethan's vision:**

**Benny walked into the kitchen and picked up an apple and was about to take a bite when a voice he never wanted to hear again scared the living daylights out of him.**

**''Hello nerd.'' A voice said, making Benny scream.**

**''Jesse?'' Benny asked.**

**''Duh, who do you think it is.''? He asked.**

**''Uh, Jack Frost''? Benny asked.(1.)**

**''Anyway, I believe your twin told you about her powers, right''? Jesse asked angrily.**

**'' Wait, powers?I thought she was just a fledging''? Benny asked.**

**''No, she is a fledging, feline, a siren, And a spellcaster''.Jesse said.**

**''Oh,well what do you want''?Benny asked.**

**''I want REVENGE''! Jesse yelled.**

**''Well you can't get your revenge you stupid, dumb, bloodsucker.''Benny yelled.**

**''You shouldn't have said that.'' Jesse said, then grabbed Benny's arm, making Benny scream and drop his bag, then flashed out.**

**''Hey seer. If you want to see your friend, come to the school at midnight. If you don't, well he'll be turned or dead.''**

''Oh no. no, no, no, no!'' I yelled.

''Ethan, what's wrong?'' Sarah asked.

''We have to get to the school now!'' I yelled.

''Why?'' Erica asked.

'' I'll explain on the way. Come on''! I yelled, going out the door with everyone else behind me.

**so that was it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Just two or three more chapters and I'll be done. Oh and can I get more reviews please. If my stories aren't that good I understand, but like I said this is my first time. Anyway bye.**

**(1.) I do not own the movie Rise Of The Gurdians or Jack Frost. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi.I"m back. Okay, this is the very last chapter of ''The New Girl''. After this story i am going to start on my other story. It's called I'm back.**

**Warning: This chapter is very similar to the season 1 finale. You've been warned.**

**Authors note: I do not own MBAV. So sit back, relax, and pop you some popcorn because this story is going to be off the HOOK!**

**{Serena's Pov}**

When we walked into the school we saw Jesse holding Benny by the arm.

''Jesse I'm warning you if you lay one finger on Benny I swear I will kill you when you are sleeping.''Erica yelled.

''you can't kill me, because I'm already dead.'' Jesse said.

''He has a point you know.'' Benny said.

''Dude, who side are you on?" Erica asked.

''Jesse, do not bite Benny.'' Sarah said.

''Wait, he's gonna what now?'' I asked.

''Hm, let me think about it,no. Jesse said, and before we could stop him, Jesse sinked his fangs into Benny wrist.

''Ahhhh!'' Benny screamed out in pain.

Then Jesse dropped Benny, then said these nine words.

''Either you become one of us, or he does.''Jesse said, then flashed out.

Those simple nine words went into Sarah's brain. She heard those same words before but couldn't remember, so she looked at Benny on the ground, groaning in pain, then Serena's face, which was a cross between horror and anger, and finally, she looked at the bitemark on his she suddenly she had a flashback.(This is not a vision, it's just a normal flashback.

**(Sarah's flashback)**

Jesse grabbed Ethan by the wrist, then he bit him.

''No!'' Sarah yelled.

Jesse dropped Ethan on the ground, then said those nine words again.

''Either you become one of us, or he does.'' Jesse said, then flashed out.

Sarah ran over to Ethan and bent she picked up his wrist.

''Sarah... whispered weakly.

Sarah then brought his wrist up to her mouth, then started to suck out the venom.

Sarah had to admit, she loved the taste of his blood, but she didn't want to drain him completely.

''What's she doing.''Benny asked.

''Saving him.''Erica replied softly.

When Sarah was done, Ethan passed out.

''He'll be okay.'' Benny said.

Sarah looked at Ethan one last time before flashing away.

**(End of flashback)**

Sarah suddenly knew what had to happen.

''Serena.'' Sarah said.''You have to suck out the venom.''

''But if she does that, it means...'' Ethan said.

''What does it means?'' I asked.

''It means that when you suck out the venom, you'll suck out his blood that means...''Sarah started.

''That I'll turn into a vampire.A full vampire.''I finised.

Ever since Jesse bit me I wanted to be human, but now, looking at my brother I realized it doesn't matter to me anymore.

I walked to Benny, bent down next to him, and grabbed his wrist.

''Serena, you don't have to do this.'' Benny whispered.

''Yes I do.'' I said, then I sucked out the venom, and when I was done, he passed out.

'' I'll go call his grandma.'' Ethan said, then walked away.

''Serena I think this might be a bad time to ask you this.'' Rory said, walking over to me.''Who am I kidding, this is a bad time.'' ''No this is worse than bad.''

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Do you want to go to the movies with me when you're free?'' He asked.

''Sure.'' I said.

(Benny's room) Ethan's pov:

''Owww!What happend?'' Benny asked when he woke up.

''Well it all started when we found out that Serena was actually a vampire, or fledging ...''Rory started but got interrupted.

''Long story short, Jesse bit you, Serena sucked out the venom, and now she's a full vampire.''Erica said.

''Is she okay?.Where is she?'' Benny asked.

''She's okay dear.''Grandma Weir said.''Serena's just going away for a bit.''

''This is just like what happened to Ethan and I.'' Sarah said.

''I'm gonna miss her.'' Benny said.

''We all are.'' Rory said.

''Sarah, what were you going to tell me earlier?'' I asked her, suddenly curious.

''Let's go in the hallway where it's more private.'' She said, then we went into the hallway.

''Uh, how can I say this?'' Sarah asked herself.

It must be really bad if she's getting all nervous.

''I'm just gonna say it. I like you so do you want to go to the movies on saturday?''

''Sure.''

''Ok, see you later.'' She said, then went back into the room.

After she went into the room, I did a funny little dance.(Well, if you count doing the wobble a funny little dance.)

**{Serena's Pov:} {Outside}**

I looked at the house Benny was in.I can't believe that I'm a full vampire.

I signed, looking at the house again.

**He's going to be fine.I know Benny, and he's going to be alright.**I thought.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I flew off into the night sky.

**So, how was it good, was it bad?This chapter was longer than I thought it would anyway if you liked it, I'm doing a sequel for this but if you didn't, well you can still look at it if you want.**

**I might start the second story tomorrow but I don't know yet.**

**Well, farewell my reviewers.**

**:}**


End file.
